What Really Happened
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Summary: What really happened when Hellboy and Abe got drunk... WARNING! THIS IS SLASH! PS. This is based on the Hellboy movies. lol. Just so yas know.


What Really Happened.

Summary: What really happened when Hellboy and Abe got drunk... WARNING! THIS IS SLASH! (Duh! As if you didn;t already know that!) lol. So yeah, no flames about wrongness, and bad ideas, and me having a dirty mind and no morality and so on... lol. Aslo, I make no profit of any sort from this except your wonderful reviews! lol. So don't sue me, cos all you'd get is twenty cents! lol. And now, on with the story! lol.

Cheers,

Jack Solo Black.

"_Oh, boy, you need a beer..._" Hellboys words echoed through Abes head as he drank down his eighth can... or was it his ninth? He wasn't really sure. Maybe it was less? He doubted it.

"So, anyways, this thing was comin' right at me, and '_wham...!_'" Hellboy slambed his fist into his stone hand, for emphasis in his slurred ramblings, and Abe hiccuped slightly, falling sideways onto his friends shoulder.

The red demon put his arms around Abes shoulders, and continued his drunken ramblings. "Ah, who needs 'em anyway!? Damn girls! Always causin' trouble, an' gettin' yeh distracted... Ah... Wha' was I sayin'?"

Abe shook his head, then regreted it imediately. "No idea."

Hellboy shrugged, and pulled Abe closer, his breath now ghosting over Abes neck as he spoke. "Ah, don't need no one but us. All we ever had before, eh Abe? Jus' us freaks... Jus' you an' me... Jus' like ol' times..." He took another draw of his cigar, then stubbed it out on his stone hand, flicking the butt aside.

Abe was beginning to feel very warm, pressed up against Hellboy, as the demon seemed to have forgoten he was holding him. Perhaps it was just the alcahol, but he was actually starting to kind of like it. He took a deep breath, and inhaled the strong scent of cigars, booze, and something distinctly Hellboy.

Abe leaned in closer, and sniffed again, the strong smell permeating his nostrils, and sending his brain spinning. There was something strangely intoxicating about it.

Abe noticed that Hellboy seemed to be unconciously drawing him closer, his breathing a little ragged, eyes fixed on something that only he could see.

Abe suddenly thought about where this could be going, and was about to extricate himself from Hellboys grip when the red demon suddenly pulled him over, onto his lap, his arms wrapping around Abes waist, and his tail coiled around Abes waist, twitching slightly.

Abe let out a small moan, as the tail accidentaly brushed against the front of his pants, causing a rather adverse reaction that Abe tried to hide by slipping his hands under the end of the tail.

Hellboy grinned slightly, and Abe gasped as the demons tail made its way under his hands, to brush against the bulge in his pants. "What, you didn't think I didn't notice, did ya?" The demon grinned, and did it again, and Abe found himself resisting the idea even less.

Abes thought was suddenly interupted by something hard poking him in the back as Hellboy readjusted him in his lap, pulling him back slightly. He leant down to whisper in Abes ear, and the fish-man shivered at the feel of the hot breath on his face.

"Just you an' me..."

Abe wasn't sure if he'd regret this in the morning, but the likelyhood was that they both would. Hellboy seemed too drunk to currently care.

"...I can't smile without you, I can't live without you..." Hellboys voice sang softly in his ear, and Abe found himself falling victim to the soft, deep notes, inclining his head back, to rest on Hellboys shoulder.

A hand came up to stroke his throat, and Abe sighed quietly, deciding not to care about the morning till it came.

Hellboys tail was still rubbing the front of his pants, and Abe moaned softly as it moved up his leg, and under, curling around his hard length, and stroking softly.

Abe gave up on coherent thought after that, and instead, moved to inhale the scent of Hellboys neck, at which point the demon leaned down and captured his lips with his own.

Abe found himself being pushed backwards, Hellboy on top of him, the powerful arms holding him down, as a strong tongue entered his mouth, wrestling with his own.

Hellboy tasted very strongly of beer, and cigars, but also something distinctly his own, and Abe smiled slightly as the larger demon carefuly rested his weight on Abes legs, being mindful not to crush him.

A strong hand roamed down his chest, stroking lightly, and Abe moved into the touch, rather enjoying the odd sensation of having Hellboy dominating him. It was actually kind of nice.

Abe felt a hand tugging at his pants, and lifted his hips, to allow them to be removed. The fish-man cried out loudly, as Hellboy suddenly slid down his body, and placed himself between his thighs, lowering his head to Abes organ, and taking it in his mouth.

"Oh...! Red, have you done this before...?"

Abe wasn't sure Hellboy would appreciate the question, but he didn't answer, instead, opting to swirl his tongue around the head, making Abe jump, and push up into him. Abe was thrown completely for six when Hellboy suddenly pushed at his entrance, and inserted a finger.

It was slightly painful at first, but the pain was quickly forgoten, as the thick finger started to move inside him, suddenly brushing over his prostate, making Abe cry out, incoherantly, in pleasure.

Hellboy grinned down at him, as he moved back up, running his tongue roughly over Abes neck, and biting down lightly. Abe moaned quietly, and placed his arm around Hellboys neck, gasping when flashes of the red demons thoughts entered his mind.

"Oh...! Red... Inappropriate as those thoughts are, I'm rather tempted to let you entertain them..." He panted out, softly.

Hellboy growled lightly, and replied; "Stop readin' my thougths..." Though without any real conviction.

Abe smiled slightly. "You're easy to read... Oh...!"

He never got to say anymore, as Hellboys tongue was suddenly in his mouth, silencing him. The red demon pulled away for a moment, to look Abe in the eyes, and the water creature found himself enthrawled by the bright, yellow orbs.

"Blue... This is gonna hurt a bit..."

Abe nodded, trusting him, and suddenly realised that Hellboy had somehow removed his pants. He hadn't been wearing a shirt for awhile already.

Abe gasped as Hellboys length pressed against his entrance, already dripping with pre-cum, and pushed in swiftly, trying to lessen the pain. Abe let out a yelp, as the thick cock filled him, but soon forgot about any pain he may have felt, as Hellboy moved, and brushed his prostate.

"Oh! Red...!"

Abe was sure he sounded delerious. He cirtainly felt it. His brain was spinning, and he felt dizzy, and rather high. This was undoubtedly better than rotten eggs...

Hellboy started to move, a low growl building itself in his throat, as he let go of whatever little restraint he had, and was now pounding into Abe, the fish-man moaning, and crying out beneath him, as Hellbolys strong thrusts shook through his whole body, and probably the room around them. Abe was sure he heard something crash to the floor.

Hellboys tail was still wraped firmly around his cock, pumping fiercely, and Abe suddenly let out a demonic shriek, as he exploded over Hellboys chest, the white liquid dripping onto his own.

That was all it took to send the red demon over the edge, and Hellboy let out a gahstly roar that Abe was sure the whole of the Beurau had heard. Shuddering, and panting heavily as his seed was milked from his body, Hellboy colapsed heavily on Abe, who was lying boneless beneath him.

Hellboy took a few minutes to regain his breath, then pushed up, pulling slowly out of Abe, and leaning down to lap up the bit of white cum that leaked from Abes hole, then licked the rest off Abes chest, much to the delight of the sated water creature.

Hellboy lay down on his back beside Abe, and the fish man crawled over, to lap up the remaining cum from Hellboys chest, and thighs. The flavour was rather interesting; salty, yet sweet, and slightly tangy.

Abe moved down and knelt between the demons thighs, staring unashamedly at the large red length before him. The demon was most deffinately _not_ on the small side, in any way.

Abe took the thick length in his mouth, and licked up the drops of cum, and Hellboy let out a groan, a hand coming to rest on his head, as Hellboy exclaimed; "Shit, Blue... Keep that up an' I won't wanna stop..." Abe wasn't entirely sure he wanted to either, and he told the demon as much.

They were just about to go another round, as Hellboy had just grabbed Abe and flipped him round, so he was crouching over him, doggy styles, when they heard loud footsteps, and yelling outside, heading in their direction.

'_Damn!_' They'd have to finish this later... Hellboy said as much, and Abe smirked as he loudly exclaimed; "Aw crap!" Before making them both presentable...

Fins! (For now...) lol.

A/N: I may write a sequel to this... Probably. lol. So yeah. If you liked this, watch out for a sequel whenever I can be bothered writing it. lol. Also, I know my spelling's shit, but thats only cos stupid word pad dusnt have a spell checker on it! lol. (I hate word pad! But its all I've got...) lol. Reviews r good... lol. Free cake to whoever can guess what Abe descovers about Hellboy in the next one... lol. (I'll give u all a clue; It's related to what they just did... In a manner of speaking.) lol. Now with the offer of free cake and at least one sequel; I bid you all adeu! lol.

(Sorry if I spelt that wrong!) lol.

Cheers,

Jack Solo Black.


End file.
